


in the middle of the night (in my dreams)

by ehj



Series: fsau verse [3]
Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Mild Smut, also it got super soft at the end? idk i don't make the rules my deanoru brain cell privileges do, just these two being horny, mom said it was my turn on the brain cell today, technically fsau!verse but can be read separately, top karolina rights in this household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehj/pseuds/ehj
Summary: nico has a sex dream. about karolina. that’s it. that’s the plot.
Relationships: Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru
Series: fsau verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548652
Comments: 6
Kudos: 247





	in the middle of the night (in my dreams)

**Author's Note:**

> i've left all of y'all with barely any payoff after 17 chapters, so here's something horny. dedicated to my serotonin sisters, my dumb lesbian stans anonymous. set between chapters 14 and 15 of fsau but can be read as a stand-alone because the only plot is that they're horny.

It’s late when Nico hears another knock on the door.

Karolina had just left thirty minutes ago or so, and Nico’s been wide awake, laying flat on her bed ever since. She’s considered getting up and taking a shower or maybe putting on some clothes and running five miles or going out to the balcony of her hotel room and screaming into the San Jose skyline.

She can’t really decide.

Nico’s not sure any option would have the desired effect.

Because thirty minutes ago, Nico had been all wanting and ready to break the stalemate between them, Karolina’s hand on Nico’s jaw, Karolina’s hitch of her breath and the husky tone of her voice when she’d mumbled, “If you keep looking at me like that—”, and her not even being able to finish…

 _Then what?_ Nico had almost been brave enough to ask.

But true to form, Nico can never want anything for too long. Or it’s always just out of her grasp. Because without warning, Molly had barged in, and Nico can still feel a sore spot from where her forehead has knocked against Karolina’s when she’d jumped back in surprise.

And now Nico’s peeling herself off the bed with a groan, barely recovered from the incident (she’s not sure she ever will be, truly), afraid to let herself hope who’s on the other side of the door.

“Karolina.”

Nico knows she whispers it almost reverently, like a prayer, like a goddess she’s bowing down to. (But isn’t Karolina basically that?)

Nico can’t help it, because in the past thirty minutes, Karolina’s apparently re-applied her makeup, touched up her blonde hair that falls in waves off to one side and exposing her stupid neck that stupid Nico wants to kiss so fucking badly—

Oh god.

She’s put on some ridiculously short shorts (wait—are those Nico’s from when she stayed at her apartment?) and a low-cut top that is making Nico’s mind fog up like a pair of glasses would after crossing the threshold from somewhere cold to somewhere warmer.

Because Nico’s whole body—and her whole brain—are somewhere warmer now.

Somewhere humid.

Where it’s so hard to breathe.

“Hey,” Karolina responds, and its so casual, so sure of herself, and Nico wants to scream because confident Karolina is doing a lot, maybe too much, for her.

Nico stutters over a reply because what else can she do when Karolina Dean is at her hotel room door the night before the short program of US Nationals looking like _that_?

“What are you doing here? It’s like, midnight.”

Karolina smirks and leans against the doorway.

“Can I come in?”

Nico just nods and steps aside, and she sees just a hint of uncertainty cross Karolina’s face, hears her let out a shaky breath and sees her clench her fists as she walks through the door.

Nico turns without closing it, suddenly worried.

“What’s going on? Is everything okay?”

Karolina’s facing away from her, and Nico sees the way her shoulders rise and fall, the way her back straightens, and when Karolina turns toward her again, any fear or uncertainty is replaced by dark eyes and determination.

And Karolina kisses her.

Karolina reaches her hands for each side of Nico’s face and draws her in, and Nico’s not sure anyone on earth would be able to kiss her as well as Karolina Dean can.

Karolina presses Nico backwards into the door, and the sound of it slamming shut behind her wakes Nico up and reminds her that she should probably, maybe kiss Karolina back.

The last thing she wants is for Karolina to think that she’s not _completely_ into this.

Nico’s hands grab for her hips just like they did the night they nearly ran into each other on ice, and Nico can’t help but let out a moan as she gasps at the thought, and Karolina takes the opportunity to tease her tongue past Nico’s open lips.

Somehow, Karolina kisses with even more grace and power than she skates with—with all the emotion and captivating elegance, and all the flair.

When Karolina pulls back, Nico tries to follow, but she separates them just enough so that Nico’s head just falls gently against the door after she strains forward.

And Nico feels the deepest surge of desire because Karolina is staring at her lips, pupils blown wide, and then gazes up at Nico with those dark, stormy oceans of eyes and looks at her like she has _plans_ for Nico. 

“I can’t stop thinking about you, Nico.”

And Nico doesn’t get the chance to tell her the same, get the chance to tell her that she’s been laying here barely able to breathe since she left earlier, because Karolina is leaning back in and pressing her entire body against Nico’s as she kisses her.

Nico’s pretty sure she might drown in Karolina, and she just needs a moment to pull back and _breathe_ , to take it all in.

Nico gently pushes Karolina back just a bit.

“Sorry, I’ve just wanted to do that for a really long time. And after tonight, I wasn’t sure I’d get the chance.”

“Why wouldn’t you get the chance?” And Nico asks it more to Karolina’s lips than to the rest of her.

Nico thinks she sees Karolina shrug as she still keeps her eyes on Karolina’s kiss-swollen mouth.

“I’m not brave enough most of the time.”

And this causes Nico to look up because Karolina has to be one of the bravest people she’s ever met.

Karolina’s been one of the few people willing to call Nico on her shit.

And Leslie.

And she’s here. _She’s_ the one who came _here_ to do _this_ and—

For once, Nico decides to stop telling it to herself and tell it to Karolina instead.

“That is not true.”

And Karolina kisses her again, once, quickly, a peck of the lips, before barely pulling back again and mumbling against Nico’s lips.

“Is this okay?”

Nico wants to tell her it’s all she’s wanted for weeks, wants to tell her that it’s better than she’d imagined (and she’s imagined it), wants to tell her that she’s basically at Karolina’s mercy at this point and will do whatever she wants her to do.

But Nico just smiles and whispers into the barely-there space between them.

“More than okay.”

This time it’s Nico who kisses first, her hands on Karolina’s hips the only thing left grounding her, especially when Karolina’s mouth is wrenched from Nico’s only to start placing hot, open-mouthed kisses across Nico’s jaw and all down her neck.

“Fuck, Karolina—"

Karolina stops immediately and brings her face back up to Nico’s.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” Nico chokes out.

Stopping is the last thing she wants to do because Karolina is kissing all over her neck and collarbone like she already knows every place that’ll make Nico squirm underneath her. She’s biting and sucking and Nico is considering how in the hell she’s going to hide all the hickeys she knows Karolina is leaving in her path for tomorrow. There’s no way her dress is going to cover all these.

Nico really doesn’t fucking care.

Holding Karolina’s hips doesn’t feel like enough, and Nico’s hands press up just a little bit to bunch up the bottom of Karolina’s shirt. Nico hears her gasp against her neck when she presses her fingertips against Karolina’s abs and suddenly touching isn’t enough. Nico needs to see them as well.

Nico tugs the end of Karolina’s shirt up just a bit, and Karolina goes willingly, her lips falling away from Nico’s neck and arms going up to help Nico as her shirt gets thrown somewhere near the door.

And Nico is barely processing the fact that Karolina is standing before her wearing just a bra and Nico’s shorts before reaching back and unhooking Karolina’s bra.

Nico’s shirt and sweatpants come next, along with Karolina’s shorts, and she barely registers any of it because her senses are entirely focused on the fact that a very naked Karolina is standing in front of her, and her boobs are pretty much at Nico’s eye level.

Nico is suddenly very aware of the fact that she doesn’t quite know where to put her hands, because she’s suddenly unsure but also there are… a lot of options.

But Karolina is giving Nico an equally glazed over look, her eyes raking over Nico’s body with her jaw dropped, and then Karolina is pressing closer.

Nico feels skin on skin, and she’s not entirely sure how she hasn’t combusted yet. 

“You are so hot,” Karolina whispers into the shell of Nico’s ear.

Karolina gently kisses right underneath her ear and then bites down, and yeah, there’s definitely no hiding that mark tomorrow.

Karolina continues down the side of Nico’s neck to make it match the bruises on the other, while Nico’s hands finally stop hanging limply at her sides and skitter across Karolina’s ribs to the bottom of her breasts.

“So you like a girl on blades?”

Karolina hums against Nico’s neck.

“Only if that girl is you.”

Nico’s hands reach up just a little further and give an experimental squeeze that has Karolina throwing her head back and sighing.

“All the other skaters will be so disappointed to hear that.”

Karolina stares her down, deadly serious when she says, “I’m not really interested in what they think.”

And Nico feels it right between her legs to see this possessive side of Karolina, this part of her that’s saying there’s no one else for her but Nico.

“No?”

“No. Just you.”

Karolina tugs Nico by the hand further into the room, stepping around their discarded clothing as Nico brings their lips together again. And Nico goes willingly, allowing Karolina to back her up and trust where they’re headed, until Nico feels the backs of her knees press against the mattress.

“You know, I see you watching me. When we’re practicing.”

Nico smirks.

“Well, what can I say? Your leggings really do it for me.”

Karolina smiles—softer this time, the intensity still there, but the light that Nico likes so much about her shining through.

Nico knows Karolina well enough to know that she’s paused like this is a chance for Nico to take the out, to stop this now.

There’s no stopping now.

And Nico smiles back.

“What?”

Nico can’t help but smile because she’s in Karolina’s arms—her very naked, quite muscular arms—and Karolina only has eyes for her.

“You’re just very beautiful,” Nico whispers.

And with that, she leans back and pulls Karolina onto the bed on top of her.

//

Nico jolts awake in a cold sweat.

She turns to the side even though she knows none of its real, that Karolina never came back after Molly interrupted them.

She’s still disappointed when she turns and finds that she’s in bed alone.

She turns to the clock and sees its 2:37 in the morning and wonders if Karolina is in her room laying awake too.

It’s a dumb thought. It’s not likely.

But Nico would like to think that Karolina is just as frustrated, left with just as much wanting, as Nico is right now.

She’s considering getting up and taking a shower or maybe putting on some clothes and running five miles or going out to the balcony of her hotel room and screaming into the San Jose skyline.

She can’t really decide.

Nico’s not sure any option would have the desired effect.

It’s unlikely that there’s anything that could get naked Karolina (even from a dream) out of her head right now, the night before Nationals—

She wants her so badly, and with all the complications about skating right now, and everything Nico wants, it actually starts to hurt somewhere deep in her chest.

Nico tries to ground herself in reality, in what actually happened before she fell asleep and had a goddamn sex dream about Karolina.

_“You’d be surprised how much I hold back from then.”_

_Nico chances a look up at Karolina, whose lips are slightly parted, whose eyes are suddenly much darker than they were a couple minutes ago._

_Nico doesn’t stop._

_“Besides, I don’t want you to be like anyone else. You’re—"_

_You’re you. You’re Karolina._

_Nico struggles for words to try and make her see it._

_“Your light… the light inside you. That warmth, that openness—that’s everything I like about you. That’s what makes you who you are.”_

_And with that, Nico seems to have pulled Karolina into her orbit, the girl slowly gravitating toward her._

_They’re so close that Nico can hear and feel the way her breath hitches._

_Nico’s blowing through stoplights and hitting the gas._

_Nico wants._

Karolina is the sun, and Nico feels like the planets just lucky enough to spin around her.

And Nico thinks about the earth, how the sun still shines on it all the time, how the clouds or the rains or storms block it sometimes.

Maybe Karolina’s not the light of the world.

But she shines on Nico.

**Author's Note:**

> happy fuckin' holidays. i guess i am capable of writing something not angsty even if its a dream sequence.


End file.
